The Mystery Girl
by Mangoes2oo5
Summary: A mysterious new girl comes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but why does she seem familiar to so many?
1. The Newcomer

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, do you really think that I would be wasting my time writing this? I'd be out spending my millions of dollars made from the books, movies, and merchandizing, like J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Author's Note- My first Author's note! I wanted to tell you that in this story, Ron and Hermione are dating, and I also wanted to thank my sister for helping me with the typing and writing!  
  
Chapter 1- The Newcomer  
  
"Once again a miserable summer with the Durslys," Harry said while sitting down by the window on the train. Hogwarts was the only true home that he ever knew.  
  
"What did they do to you this time?" Ron and Ginny asked while waiting for Hermione to come in when they lost her and Neville on the ramp.  
  
"Well," he began. "Sorry we're late it's just there was a big crowed getting on the train." Hermione was saying as they sat next to Ginny opposite of Harry and Ron.  
  
"How was everyone's summer?" Hermione asked with a grin.  
  
"Fine." Everyone said to her.  
  
"What about you Neville?"  
  
"Uh, um, it was good." He said with a fake grin on his face.  
  
"Well, mine was great I did so much..." She started, but was cut off by a calm voice.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry to barge in like this, but there is no were else to go can I?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry and Ron said in unison with dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
"You can sit here by the window."  
  
Harry moved over next to Ron.  
  
She had brown hair with natural red and blond highlights white skin and looked like the sister of Hermione.  
  
"My name is Liz, is short for Elizabeth."  
  
"Well I am Harry, that's Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, Ron's little sister." He said, pointing to each person as he introduced him or her.  
  
There was a long silence after the introductions were finished. Liz had pulled a big, heavy book from her bag, called Hogwarts, A history. Neville watched the scenery outside the train change as they quickly passed farms and cities. Hermione and Ginny whispered softly to each other. Harry and Ron looked up from their chocolate frogs every once in a while to stare at the new student.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Liz asked, after a while. Harry and Ron glance up once again, slightly embarrassed. "Do I have something in my teeth? My hair? What?"  
  
"Well, I um...." Harry started, trying to find the words.  
  
"You see, it's just..." Ron stuttered, having as much trouble explaining his actions as Harry.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Neville, would you please trade seats with me?" She asked, flashing him a big smile. The other boy nodded, and stood up.  
  
After a few minutes, Liz and Neville were settled into their new seats, and Liz buried her nose into the impossibly long book once again, while Neville dozed off. Both Ron and Harry didn't dare look up at her. Instead, they started to whisper back and forth about the newcomer.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry in a hushed voice.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No idea. Must be a girl thing."  
  
What do you think about her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry replied. "You?"  
  
"She seemed nice when she first came in, but I don't know now." Ron stated. "She practically ripped our heads off for glancing at her once or twice!"  
  
Hermione stood up, holding her school robes in one hand. "We should probably change into our robes now, we will be arriving at school soon."  
  
Just then, the door to their car slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, standing behind him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The weasels, potty, and the mudblood."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's arm before he could swing it at the blonde intruder. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, still trying to restrain Ron.  
  
But Malfoy's attention had already shifted to the unfamiliar girl by the window. "Who are you?" He asked, curious. He had never seen her before, but she seemed familiar to him for some reason.  
  
Liz glanced up from her book, annoyed. She was trying to learn everything she could about what had happened at Hogwarts, especially the events of the past 20 years or so. Why were people constantly interrupting her? First, those two boys were leering at her, and now, someone was again trying to break her concentration!  
  
"If you must know, my name is Elizabeth Whytlawe. Liz for short." She sighed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He said, a puzzled expression. He knew he knew that name. "Have we met before?"  
  
Liz shook her head. "I don't believe I have ever had the displeasure."  
  
Draco frowned at her insult, and the following laughter. "What do you mean by that?" He asked icily. "You don't have any clue who I am, do you?"  
  
Liz shook her head. "I know exactly who you are." She stated, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then who am I?"  
  
Liz bit her tongue. She couldn't say what she was about to say, it would ruin everything. She knew that she needed to be careful, especially around this one. If he figured everything out, it could be disastrous. "Someone obviously not worth my time. Why don't you leave? You aren't wanted here, by anyone."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over. And take my advice. Be careful about who you associate with. You don't want to be seen with the wrong sort." He said, nodding in the direction of the others.  
  
"Don't worry. I've always been an excellent judge of character." She snapped. "I don't need any advice from you, Malfoy. So keep your opinions to yourself." Liz pushed the door shut, and turned back to see the awestruck group. They couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
"What?" She asked, unnerved by the stares.  
  
Ginny was the first to speak. "Nothing. Not many people talk to Draco that way. At least, not to his face."  
  
Draco was right about one thing, though. She did seem familiar. And Ginny knew that she had heard the name Elizabeth Whytlawe before. She just didn't know where. 


	2. A Familiar Face

(I don't own Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter 2: A Familiar Face  
  
The train stopped at the Platform and everyone made their way to the castle. When the group of Gryffindors and Liz got into the castle, McGonagall stared in shock at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Are you new here?" in a voice that said 'I do know who you are.'  
  
"Yes, I am Liz Whytlawe. Do you know where the head master is?"  
  
"Yes, you can wait here and all of you can go in to your seats." Pointing to the five Gryffindors.  
  
She sprinted down the hall to the head table and whispered to Dumbledore who she had stopped. The head master went wide eyed then got up and walked calmly to the end of the hall with McGonagall right behind him. Everyone looked very surprised at what had happened mostly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.  
  
"Where are they going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know and aren't they headed to the room that Harry went in on the 4th year of school?" Hermione stated.  
  
"Yeah they are." Harry confirmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor McGonagall why did you pretended not to know me back there?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Well I didn't want any questions to roll around." She stated.  
  
Then Dumbledore said, "It is very odd for you to be here anyway. Mostly for the teachers."  
  
"It must be." Liz said in a sad voice.  
  
"It is ok, but you will have to get sorted so let's go!" Professor McGonagall said abruptly. "We don't have all day."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "I don't think that is necessary, Minerva." He said softly. "I trust that she knows where she is going to end up, as do we all." Turning to Liz, he added, "I do not believe that I need to impress the importance of being discreet about this situation, do I?"  
  
Liz nodded, and followed them back out into the Great Hall. Silently walking over to the table, she took a seat next to Hermione, one of the girls that she had traveled to Hogwarts with. Everyone gave her a look, surprised at how calm she appeared. All at the table had many questions, but before any could be asked, the Headmaster stood up, calling the buzzing room to order.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He began, smiling at the crowd of students before him. "Before we begin the sorting, it is my great pleasure to welcome back Professor Lupin, as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am sure that you are all as happy to have him with us again as I am."  
  
He continues speaking, but Liz was no longer listening. She was staring up at the long teachers table in wide-eyed shock. What was he doing here? She asked herself. Lupin was going to be her teacher, how did this happen?  
  
The current state of the newcomer was not lost on the rest of the group. The wheels were already turning in their heads. What was going on? Why was she looking at Professor Lupin like she was seeing a ghost?  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the feast ended, Lupin found himself walking up to the North Tower, toward his old dorm. He was feeling a bit nostalgic, and wanted to revisit some of the old haunts that he had frequented with the other marauders.  
  
He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and stopped short. The girl stepping into the hole looked so familiar, so strikingly similar to-  
  
No, that was impossible. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come to him, and continued on his way. He should probably get back; he had to teach classes tomorrow. Lupin still couldn't believe that he had gotten this job back, and was so happy. He loved to teach the eager students, and tomorrow, he would be teaching some of his favorites, the sixth year Gryffindors. 


	3. The Odd Looks

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. My sister is my beta and was at college for a while then my computer wasn't working for a couple weeks. Then the internet was down at my house. Very SORRY!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Odd Looks  
  
That night Liz didn't even bother staying in the Gryffindor common room. She just walked in and went straight to her bed, not saying a word to anyone. Neville started to say "Hi", but was cut off by Liz just waving to all of them.  
  
"What is going on with her? First, she looks at Professor Lupin like he was a ghost. Then she knows just where to go in the common room. It's almost like she's been here before." Hermione said in a hushed, hurried voice, as she sat down between Neville and Ginny on the comfy red couch.  
  
Harry flopped back against one of the armchairs near the fire. "I think you are reading a little too much into this. Why are you always so suspicious of everyone?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said indignantly. "I am not suspicious of everyone! I just think that there is a lot more to her story than she lets on!"  
  
"Then why don't you go up and make nice with her, get her to trust you, so you can learn all her secrets." Ron suggested distractedly, setting up his chessboard.  
  
"That's actually a good idea. How come you thought of it and I didn't?" Hermione asked as Ron mad a face. As she walked very quickly up to her room Ron and Harry began their game.  
  
Unfortunately, when Hermione reached the girls' dormitory, Liz was already fast asleep. Her interrogation would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
It was the first day of school everyone loved it besides Harry and Ron. Liz and Hermione were talking about all the things that they would learn.  
  
"What's your favorite subject's?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Harry's is Defense Against the Dark Arts, mine is transfiguration, and I don't know Ron's and Neville's is Herbology." Hermione said.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Mine is the same as Harry's, Care of Magical Creatures and I like Potions, too." Liz said.  
  
"Well I would love it if you could help me in potions." Harry said in a low whisper.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Ron said after.  
  
"Sure, if you want." Liz said in a giggle at the enthusiasm. "Why don't you like potions?"  
  
"Because of him!" Harry said while pointing to the thin, black haired teacher who was talking to another.  
  
"What's his name?" Liz asked to Harry with a grin on her face.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape."  
  
"Snivellus? He's a professor?" Liz said with a chuckle.  
  
"Snivellus?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all said together.  
  
Liz went wide-eyed; did she just call him Snivellus? "Sometimes I pronounce names wrong!" she did this with a fake grin and chuckle.  
  
It was the second lesson of the day, first Transfiguration now potions. Liz was so happy, she had to do something in Potions class anyway. The 5 Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
Snape looked at the name sheet and noticed one name "Liz Whytlawe" he went pale, but got his color back quickly.  
  
"Who ever you are sitting with is going to be your partner for the year."  
  
Liz was sitting next to Harry, Ron and Hermione was in front of them and Neville by himself in the back of Harry and Liz. Liz's hand shot up at this statement.  
  
"What is it Liz?" Professor Snape said in a very calm and sweet voice, which made everyone look up, confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Do you think it would be possible if Neville, who is by himself, could partner up with me and Harry?" Liz said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "So he wouldn't have to work alone unless, you're going to help him Professor."  
  
"Fine, but I have to warn you that Longbottom and Potter are dreadful at potions."  
  
"Oh I think that I can handle it, don't you?" She stated.  
  
"We are going to be reviewing some potions. Today is the Straightening Solution. Now get to work!" This time it was in a very cold hard voice.  
  
"What was that about, Snape never let's three people in a group at a time and what about the voice change thing?" Harry asked, leaning over towards Liz, confusion and astonishment in his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea. I must be an exception to the rule." Liz said with the biggest smile on her face. "Well, let's get to work."  
  
Harry and Neville did the potion right with no mistakes the first time in their life. This is because Snape did not go near them the whole lesson, but only stared at Liz from his desk. Then at the end Snape told everyone to bring up a sample of the potion. At that moment Liz eat something that looked like a homemade pastry. The next moment...  
  
"Professor I d-don't feel so good..." right then in time Liz fainted flat on the floor everyone gathered around her. It was a second later that Snape realized this and rushed to her ad.  
  
"Are you alright?" Snape asked in a scared voice.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" it was about one minute after she fainted.  
  
"You fainted on my floor."  
  
"I'm so sorry can I go lay down?" She questioned as the Professor helped her up. She had jumped back at all the faces staring at her. "This has happened before" she winked at Snape, who nodded, but no one else noticed the wink.  
  
"Very well. Potter, escort Liz up to the Gryffindor Tower." He said.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry nodded, as he took her arm, leading her out of the dungeons, making their way to Gryffindor tower, questions running through his mind the whole time. Why was Snape so nice to Liz? He had called her by her first name, and Harry had never known Snape to do that in the six years of taking his class. Why? And why, if Liz was a new student, did she look familiar?  
  
"Thanks for bringing me to the common room. I'll see you later."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will." Liz said with a smile.  
  
When Harry left Liz went right into her studies on 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Year Six' book while sitting in one of the big red armchairs by the fire.  
  
Lupin called out attendance for the Gryffindors; he started with Lavender Brown to...  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ok, and Liz Whytlawe!" His voice traveled off and he had just gone pure white while calling out Liz's name. _It's not the same person, it can't be._ Lupin said to himself. "Where is she?" Starting to stumble on his words.  
  
"She fainted in Potions class so now she is resting in the common room." Harry said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Thank you Harry," his color returning. "Neville would you be so kind as to tell Liz the homework that is due Monday?"  
  
"Yes I can Professor." Neville sounded very confident.  
  
"Good, now, on with the lesson."  
  
After the most fantastic lesson of the day it was time for lunch and everyone made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh no, we have to go get Liz." Neville said in a panic when everyone sat down.  
  
"Do we have to? The food looks so good." Ron whined.  
  
"Neville I think that you are taking your little job a bit too seriously." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, but-"he was cut of by hearing something strange. There was laughter coming from outside of the Great Hall. A Gryffindor and Slytherin came in both with a black eye, one with a bloody lip, and another a bloody nose.  
  
"See you Pansy!" Liz said.  
  
"Ok Liz- oh hello Professor." Pansy said in a quivering voice.  
  
"Yes hello professors."  
  
"What have you been doing, beating each other up?" McGonagall yelled while running up to them.  
  
"What have you two been doing now?" Snape ordered.  
  
"It was all by mistake Professors, really." Liz pleaded.  
  
"Really, it was not on purpose." Pansy said.  
  
"You have to be joking. Report to my office immediately! Severus, please accompany me to discipline these two." McGonagall said.  
  
The four of them made their way out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in awe. After two seconds, everyone broke out into whispers. It was about five minutes later when Pansy and Liz came in with the biggest smiles on their faces, but not too much, for Liz had the bloody lip and everyone could tell it hurt. They walked to their own tables Pansy sat next to her boyfriend Malfoy without talking to anyone only giggling. Liz sat in between Neville and Harry looking like she was going to burst out laughing at any minute, but nothing come out. The only words that she said were "can you pass the pumpkin juice Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go." Ron said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Thanks, well I'm done I'm going to do my homework outside, is anyone else coming?" She said this as she got up from the table.  
  
"Yeah we'll go with you." Everyone said in unison really just wanting to ask about what had happened. 


End file.
